1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for improving procedures that address cataracts, opacifications in the lens, clear lens extraction, removal of natural lens material, use of lens replacement materials and combinations thereof. Specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods that provide predetermined, precise and reproducible laser shot patterns for creating cuts in the cornea of the eye in predetermined and precise shapes that are reproducible from patient to patient and surgeon to surgeon and which address aberrations in the eye.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The established treatment for cataracts is the removal of the opacified human crystalline lens and its replacement with an intraocular lens (“IOL”). In general, IOLs consist of a small plastic lens with plastic side struts, called haptics, to hold the lens in place within the capsular bag inside the eye. Exemplary types of IOLs include monofocal lenses, multifocal IOLs which provide the patient with multiple-focused vision at far and reading distance, and accommodative IOLs which provide the patient with visual accommodation. The flexible nature of many IOLs enables them to be rolled and/or folded up for insertion into the capsule. Examples of IOLs are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,188,949, 6,849,091, 5,699,142 and 5,607,472, the entire disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference. Commercially available IOLs that, by way of example, may benefit from the present invention are CRYSTALENS and ACRYSOF RESTOR.
The CRYSTALENS IOL was developed by Eyeonics and is presently provided by Bausch & Lomb and it is at least in part believed to be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,091. Further information regarding its structure and efficacy is Pat. No. 6,849,091. Further information regarding its structure and efficacy is provided by Food and Drug Administration (FDA) PMA P030002 and related documents to that PMA file. The FDA approved indicated use for CRYSTALENS was in part: “The crystalens™ Model AT-45 Accommodating IOL is intended for primary implantation in the capsular bar of the eye for visual correction of apkakia in adult patients in whom a cataractous lens has been removed and is intended to provide near, intermediate, and distance vision without spectacles. The crystalens™ IOL provides approximately one diopter of monocular accommodation.” (Nov. 14, 2003 PMA P030002 at Part 2, Summary of Safety and Effectiveness Data, ¶ INDICATIONS FOR USE).
Thus, the CRYSTALENS is an example of an FDA approved accommodating IOL. The term “FDA approved accommodating IOL” refers to any IOL that has obtained FDA approval having an indicated use that provides for accommodation, regardless of whether the IOL is actually being employed for such an approved use.
The ACRYSOF RESTOR IOL is provided by Alcon, and it is at least in part believed to be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,142. Further information regarding its structure and efficacy is provided by FDA PMA P040020 and related documents to that PMA file. The FDA approved use for RESTOR was in part: “AcrySOF® ReSTOR® IOLs are indicated for the visual correction of aphakia secondary to removal of a cataractous lens in adult patients with and without presbyopia, who desire near, intermediate and distance vision with increased spectacle independence. The lens is intended to be placed in the capsular bag.” (Apr. 24, 2004, PMA P040020, at Part 2, Summary of Safety and Effectiveness Data, ¶ INDICATIONS).
Thus, the RESTOR is an example of an FDA approved IOL for near, intermediate and distance vision. The term “FDA approved IOL for near, intermediate and distance vision” refers to any IOL that has obtained FDA approval having an indicated use that provides for near, intermediate and distance vision, regardless of whether the IOL is actually being employed for such an approved use. The CRYSTALENS would also be an example of an FDA approved IOL for near, intermediate and distance vision. Moreover, the RESTOR and CRYSTALENS are examples of an FDA approved IOLs that reduce and/or eliminate the need for spectacles.
The removal of the natural crystalline lens and replacement with a lens replacement material employ the use of a small initial incision or incisions in the limbal area of the eye, which is the transition area between the cornea and sclera. This initial incision is typically made with a small triangular blade that is pushed into the limbal area of the eye. It is through this initial incision that other instruments for use in the removal and replacement of natural lens material are inserted, and also it is through this incision that the natural lens material is removed from the eye and replacement lens material inserted into the eye.
Once the initial incision has been made, the removal of the opacified natural crystalline lens and replacement with a lens replacement material, such as an FDA approved IOL, presently employ a capsulorhexis and/or a capsulotomy. A capsulorhexis generally consists of the removal of a part of the anterior lens capsule and the creation of a hole or opening in the lens capsule that results from at least in part a tearing action. A capsulotomy generally consists of a cutting of the lens capsule, without or with minimum tearing of the capsule. Thus, to remove the opacified natural lens material, the lens capsule is opened. There are several known techniques for performing a capsulorhexis and a capsulotomy. These would include the technique known as a can opener approach, a Continuous Curvilinear Capsulorhexis (CCC) and the use of a Fugo plasma blade.